


sex and question marks

by acutely



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acutely/pseuds/acutely
Summary: An AssClass porn drabble dump, basically.





	1. tomohito/yukiko; two-faced

Yukiko is probably the most sophisticated girl Tomohito’s ever known. Refined and ladylike, she crosses her ankles when she sits and pours tea with smooth and easy grace. She only wears dresses that reach past mid-thigh and irons her socks, she’s so tidy. In theory, she has polite, classy sex: lights off, under the covers in her nightgown.

In practice, she enjoys tying his wrists to her bedposts with pretty lengths of hair ribbons and riding him so hard and fast he’s taken to reciting batting averages in his head to keep from breaking too quickly inside of her. If it’s not that then it’s her shiny, pert nails scratching angry red lines down the muscles of his back as she arcs under him making shrill sounds of need as she comes, or him behind her with her face in a pillow and him pounding away with so much force the entire bed shakes as he bites her shoulder and mutters dirty things in her ear.

In public, the mouth that asks for it _harder_ smiles gently and forms soft-spoken words, the small fingers that she puts in his mouth to suck on while she rocks above him sit laced in her lap. The hair that tickles his stomach and thighs as she kneels between his legs falls in a shiny, neat spill down her back. It’s a pretty dramatic counterpoint, but he likes it. Sitting next to him on the bus she turns and smiles at him softly and he shifts his jacket to cover his lap.


	2. karma/manami; smarts

Manami is waiting behind his desk with a sheaf of papers when Karma returns to his office. Behind her glasses, her eyes flash bright and shiny. “We’ve made a breakthrough,” she says breathlessly. “I thought you might like to hear.”

He locks the door and walks to stand behind her. He can feel her body shiver as he pushes himself against her. Karma flips up her skirt and jerks down her panties roughly. “I’m afraid I don’t understand, Manami-chan,” he coos, faux regretful. “You’ll have to explain it to me.”

“Well,” she begins, but it’s hard to concentrate with his hand snaking its way down and strumming her clit. “You see…”

They continue like that for a while: Manami, trying in earnest to explain her method, Karma making receptive noises as he fingers her. Eventually he forces her to lean further over the desk and nudges her legs further apart. When he removes his fingers from her slickness she hurries through a few sentences but is back to stuttering after he enters her in a blunt, swift thrust.

For the next few minutes, he fucks her to the sound of her own voice: stopping when she stops, moving his hips faster when she rushes through explanations, moving almost thoughtfully when she stammers out a deliberate response. When she concludes with a hitch in her voice he does _something_ with his hips that makes her shatter around him and after a few more thrusts he groans harshly and finishes inside of her.

They stay like that for a minute, breathing heavily and pressing against each other before he pulls her panties back up over her ass with one finger, chuckling at her squirming surprise as he tugs the skirt back down to cover her. “Karma-kun,” she murmurs nervously, blushing sweetly. “I’ll…drip.”

He laughs. “Think of me then,” he says.


End file.
